


soft date

by mels



Series: the soft series [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (or afternoon really), Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's disgusting lmao sdskjfkj, no but they're really cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Phil just wants to relax after being away for a few days, but Dan has other plans.





	soft date

All Phil wants to do when he gets home is take a long shower and then nap before having dinner later. Travelling is hard, but he did have a fun couple of days with his family. As soon as he walks through the front door his chill plan changes though. Dan walks up to him with a cheeky look on his face, gives him a long kiss followed by a soft hug.

 

“Did you have fun?” He asks.

“Yeah, it was alright. Missed you though”, Phil says and gives him another hug.

Dan blushes and kisses his cheek. “I have a surprise for you.”

Phil raises his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore, stupid”, Dan rolls his eyes and slaps Phil’s arm playfully. “Go to the bedroom.”

“I’m not up for that kind of-“, Phil protests before Dan cuts him off.

“Just do as I say, okay?”

“God, you can be demanding.”

Dan scoffs. “Coming from the right person.”

“Shut up”, Phil says with a playful punch to Dan’s chest as he walks past him.

 

There’s a badly drawn red heart on a white sheet of paper taped to the bedroom door. Phil grins as his index finger strokes along the line that makes up the lopsided heart. When he opens the door, he’s met by a scene that looks straight out of a movie. There are blue rose petals scattered at the end of the bed, the light in the room is dim and there are candles placed strategically around the room. Phil admires the scene for a moment, taking in the vanilla scent he’s sure comes from the candles.

 

“You like it?” The sound of Dan’s soft voice makes him jump more than it should, he was so into the scene he didn’t notice him creeping up like he would otherwise. Dan’s arms sneak around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

“I love it! Smells really nice, too”, Phil says with a grin. Dan’s nose nuzzles against the side of his neck, lips gently brushing his skin, leaving feathery light kisses behind.

“I knew you would love it”, his boyfriend says, as his hands and lips disappear from Phil’s body. “Go up to the bed”, Dan pushes him softly on the small of his back.

 

Phil is hesitant, but he still obeys and only stops when he reaches the bed. There’s a piece of paper, covered partly by some petals, and it looks like it’s been ripped out of a lined notebook. He grins and shakes his head a bit when he sees the question beyond the flower petals. He shakes the petals off as he lifts the paper to see it better.

 

_Do you wanna go on a date with me?_

[] _Yes_

[] _No_

 

It’s such an elementary school thing to do, but it’s endearing and sweet nonetheless. Phil doesn’t even hesitate before he picks up the pen that was left with the note and puts a little cross in the box.

 

[x] _Yes_

 

His grin only grows when he gives the note back to Dan, who looks a bit puzzled. When Dan reads the note, his face lights up and he pulls something out from behind his back. A bouquet of blue roses.

“Here you go”, Dan says, handing him the roses with a shy smile. Phil counts them and as if his grin wasn’t large enough already, it grows.

“Nine. One for each year.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not nine yet, but I didn’t wanna destroy half of one of them so- nine it is.”

“Thank you”, Phil blushes as he pulls Dan in for a quick, soft kiss.

 

“So, are you ready?” Dan says, secretive look on his face.

Phil bites his bottom lip, his teeth slowly gliding off it. “I guess so? I’m a bit scared by that look though”, he gestures towards his boyfriend.

“What look?” He says, still with a cheeky expression.

Phil sighs and rolls his eyes, he knows that means Dan knows exactly what he’s doing - and enjoy doing so. “I hate you.”

Dan chuckles. “Come on, silly.”

 

Dan tells Phil to go put on his shoes, while he fetches some things from the kitchen. Phil hands him the roses, tells him to put them in a nice vase with water. Phil is suspicious, but he does as he’s told and waits by the front door when his shoes are tied.

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Phil shouts to Dan for maybe the third time in five minutes. He can hear constant rustling coming from there, but no sign of Dan.

“I told you, I’m almost done.”

“God, what is taking you so long?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, huh?” Dan says in the most mocking tone he can make.

Phil sighs, rolling his eyes as he does, a hint of annoyance in his voice when he speaks. “Just hurry up, I’m getting tired of waiting.”

Dan finally walks out of the kitchen, looking cheeky. “God, Phil, demanding as usual.”

“Shut up”, Phil murmurs, trying not to smile but failing as always when he looks at Dan.

 

—

 

Even if Phil isn’t really an outdoorsy person, he does love to spend some time out in the fresh air at times. And with Dan always by his side, he really couldn’t enjoy it more. They never dare hold hands in public, afraid of the judgement, but they walk as close as they can and occasionally their hands brush together. Sometimes their fingers loosely intertwine for a second or two, causing them both to smile - and it never fails to give Phil that tingly feeling in his stomach.

 

They’ve been walking through a very big park for quite a while and Phil wonders if this is all they’re gonna do. He doesn’t mind, though, he finds it rather soothing to walk around like this. It’s a nice day with lots of sunshine, really just a hot enough evening in London in June. However, he does wonder what Dan’s plan is.

“Wanna sit down here?” Dan asks him suddenly, gesturing towards a patch of grass in the shadow.

Phil shrugs. “Sure, it looks like a good place.”

 

Dan puts down the backpack he’s been wearing, which Phil didn’t even notice until now. He watches his boyfriend pick up a blanket and spread it out in the shade under a tree. Dan sits down and Phil joins him, sitting as close as he can.

 

“So I bought you”, Dan says, searching his backpack for something, “this sandwich”, he sees him pick up the food, showing the familiar wrapping of their favourite bakery. “I had them make it without any cheese”, Dan says, as he hands Phil the sandwich.

“You’re too nice”, he replies with a wide grin and he strokes his Dan’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“I try my best”, Dan mumbles shyly, his cheeks blushing red.

 

Phil eats his food in silence, glancing over with a small smile at Dan at times. He drinks the cold drink Dan had bought for him, some kind of apple juice, and it tastes really good.

 

“Why are you so silent today?” Phil asks, nudging Dan with his elbow. It’s not often he sees his boyfriend this silent and fidgety, constantly wrapping something around his fingers as if to keep them busy, to keep himself busy.

“I don’t know”, Dan replies after swallowing a gulp of his juice, “I was just- just nervous about this, I think.”

“Why?” Phil puts his arm around his shoulder and pulls him closer.

Dan shrugs. “I just wanted it to be- be perfect, you know? For you.”

 

Phil sighs. Partly out of fondness for how Dan always tries and manages to make things perfect, but mostly because it wasn’t something more serious that was bothering him. He pecks Dan’s cheek, and it's just supposed to be a short kiss but he gets stuck there. Phil breathes in deep, nuzzling his nose softly against Dan’s skin.

 

“What is perfect, though?” Phil mumbles against his cheek before pulling back.

Dan turns his head to face him and grins, as his index finger quickly bops Phil’s nose. “You.”

Phil rolls his eyes, kissing Dan’s cheek once more. “Sometimes you can be rather cheesy.”

“I know”, Dan says, proud grin on his face. “Also, I bought you something else, that I’m pretty sure you will love.”

“Okay?” Phil says, squinting his eyes in disbelief.

“Don’t give me that look, I promise it’s something you love.”

 

Phil doesn’t say anything else, he just patiently waits for his boyfriend to unpack whatever it is from the bag.

“It might be a bit squished, but I’m sure it tastes the same”, he says, holding up a transparent plastic container for Phil.

 

Inside is a quite big, kind of tragic looking cupcake. It’s red with white frosting, that’s been smudged on the inside of the container, so Phil knows exactly what that means - red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting. He grins as he looks up at a nervous Dan again.

 

“Thank you”, he says and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Dan opens the little box and lets Phil take the cupcake out before putting it back in the backpack.

“I had to put it like this, the paper boxes you get them in are too fragile.”

“I know”, Phil smiles, nodding, “what did you get for yourself, then?”

“Pistachio, obviously”, Dan says, picking up another small box.

 

Phil just watches him, as he bites into his cupcake. Sometimes things are just too- Phil hates the word, but in lack of better ones- too _perfect_. Like right in this moment; the love of his life, offering him a soft date in the park, with good food and nice dessert. Just the two of them, the sounds of birds chirping, kids playing somewhere in the distance. A very nice summer evening all in all. Even if Phil was kind of against it at first, after socialising all weekend and then travelling back home, this is actually the best ending to a day like that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com/) or read [another soft one shot](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1068221) :')


End file.
